Omnipotence
The power to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Absolute Power *Almighty Power *All-Powerful *Supreme Power *Ultimate Power *Godhood *Infinite Power *Raw Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect, and be able to do absolutely anything and everything. The user can do absolutely anything, even the impossible, including creating something bigger than infinite or can control everything, smaller than zero, or both at the same time, and anything similarly excessive. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Being absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on all and any existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything. **Almighty Object - create artifacts of nigh limitless power. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Unity - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Absolute Immutability - Total, absolute immutability. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/ manipulate/erase all Concepts **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Magic - Manipulate all various forms of magic. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all levels of reality and even beyond. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the primal forces. **Reality Warping - Rewrite all aspects reality without limit. **Science Manipulation - Control/rewrite the laws of nature. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any all external powers and and effects. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Universal Manipulation - Manipulate the entire universe and everything within Variations *Primordial Deity Physiology - a Physiology version. *Unity - a panentheist version (the user is everything, everywhere). **Subjective Unity - a metaphysical version of Unity. Associations *Cyberpotence Known Users *God (Monotheistic Religion) *Eru Iluvatar (J.R.R Tolkien Literature) *One-Above All (Marvel) *Heart of The Universe (Marvel) *The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Ryougi Shiki (Kara no Kyoukai) *Void/Origin (Kara no Kyoukai) *Shinrabanshou (Nabari No Ou) *The Mother (Spawn) *Presence (DC) *God Entity (Futurama) *Superman-Prime of the DC One Million storyline (DC Comics) *Captain Omnipotent (Super/Roulette) *God (Bruce Almighty/Evan Almighty) * Ein Sof/Ayin (Kabbalah) Gallery TheTruth.jpg|The Truth (Fullmetal Alchemist) is omnipotent and can make the impossible occur. 1258201-one above all super.jpg|One-Above-All (Marvel) - the creator of the Marvel multi-verse. World in my hand.jpg|With omnipotence, one can literally hold the world in the palm of their hand. Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. Omnipotence demotivational poster.jpg|Omnipotence in the hands of a surrealist is not a pretty sight (or is it?). Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers